Lincoln High
by raimee
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 UP* The gang is in high school again...and do not fret, I will try my hardest not to make it boring or cliched!! Based on real life situations...LoL. Please read and review! Thanks! *mwah*
1. First Day Back

Okay…here's the deal. I'm still debating on whether or not I should continue my Hazel fic. I haven't really had any good ideas and I haven't been in a "Hazel" mood. A lot of things of happening at school, so I decided to write a fic based on that! And don't worry, this won't be too cliched!! ;)

The whole gang is attending Lincoln High School. They are all sophomores(10th grade) except for Ross, who is a junior(11th grade). Monica is NOT fat…None of the gang are hooked up with eachother. The character's personalities will be introduced in the fic. Let's just say that they're all pretty much the same as on the show…

*based on real life events…hehe*

Disclaimer: I don't own them. *pauses…breaks down crying*

               "To solve for the graphing of a quardratic parabella: A squared plus B squared, minus 58, plus or minus the squareroot of X squared, subtrated by the quantity of 50x squared, plus negative 24, into the quantity of A cubed multiplied by B squared…what the hell does that mean?"

               "I'm sorry, I have absolutely no idea. See, Rachel, I told you sophomore year was gonna be our hardest!"

               "Monica, that's exactly what you said last year when we were freshman," Rachel looked up from her new math book.

               "Yeah, well…this year's gonna be harder! That's what Ross told me anyway." It was now their lunch period and Monica and Rachel were sitting outside on the table, trying desperately to figure out their just recently assigned math homework.

               "I mean, who gives this much homework on the first day of school?! It's unsanitary!" Rachel slammed her book shut.

               "It's not my fault Ms. Redman has PMS on her first day back! Besides, we could always ask Ross for help. I'm sure he knows all this stuff." Monica picked around at her untouched food. Just then, someone slammed their books onto their table.

               "Jeez guys, thanks for waiting!" Phoebe said sarcastically. She plopped down on the seat next to Monica. "So anyway, what's up?" Her voice had gone from angry to cheerful in a matter of seconds.

               "Uggghh, Monica and I were just trying to figure out our math homework. Do you have Ms. Redman?" Rachel looked at Phoebe.

               "No…oh no wait, yeah! I think I have her for 5th period. Why?"

               "Because she's a bitch, that's why!" A voice was heard from behind them. A small, petite girl with strawberry blond hair sat next to Rachel. 

               "Oh hey Ally! You scared me!" Monica exclaimed.

               "Sorry." Alison laughed. [special thanks to Ally for her beautiful name! :)] "So, what's this talk about Ms. Redman? I hear she wears leather thongs every Monday and Wednesday."

               Phoebe, Monica, and Rachel looked at Ally with a puzzled look.

               "Hey, I'm just saying what I heard!"

               "Okay, anyway…what class do you guys have next?" Monica asked. Everyone checked their new schedule.

               "Uhhhh…I have English with Koss." Rachel replied. Ally made a face.

               "Ewww! My sister had him two years ago. She told me that he smells like farm animals and that he talks about Elvis a lot." Ally shrugged. "Good thing I don't have him!"

               "Well, I have Spanish with Garcia, then math with Redman." Phoebe said.

               "Watch out for Redman. I have Science next, with…" Ally started.

               "Oyama?" Monica finished. Ally nodded. "Cool, we're in the same class!" The four girls talked for the rest of the lunch period, barely touching their lunches. They were catching up on what everyone did over the summer. Ally finally got her belly button pierced [:)], Monica visited her aunt in Florida, Rachel dumped her most recent boyfriend, and Phoebe unsucessfuly made a voodoo doll.

               The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over, and the four girls headed off to their next class.

"Dude, did you hear about Rick?" Joey ran up to Chandler as they were changing classes. 

               "No, what happened?" Chandler turned and looked at Joey.

               "He got suspended for harassing that Asian chick!" Joey's eyes were filled with excitement. He thought it was so cool.

               "Nichi Mei??" 

               "Yeah! Her!! Boy is she screwed! She's all cryin and stuff." 

               "Screw that! She's probably just faking it all! You know how Nichi Mei can be. She likes that kinda stuff, Joey." Chandler shook his head.

               "Yeah…but still, can you believe that Rick was suspended? On our first day back!" Joey laughed. "God, I keep tellin him that he's gonna get bitch slapped one day."

               "Yea, that's Rick alright." Chandler paused and looked at his watch. "So, what class ya got now?"

               "Frickin Spanish! What do you have?"

               "Science." 

               "Oooohh…with Oyama?" Chandler nodded. "Watch out dude, she may be a small, old, Japaneese lady, but if you jack off in there, she'll be on you like that!" Joey punched Chandler on the arm for emphasis. Chandler winced a little, but didn't want to show that it hurt.

               "Okay dude, thanks for the warning. I'm not taking science, so I can't help you there." Chandler yelled to Joey as he started walking away. He watched as Joey met up with his girlfriend, Chelsea Enriquez. Chandler groaned. He was just dumped by his girlfriend yesterday. Chandler dejectedly walked into science and spotted Monica and Ally. He took a seat next to them.

               "Hey Chandler. Did you hear about Rick?" Monica whispered when class began to start.

               "Yeah, Joey just told me."

               "What a crackhead, huh?" Ally jokingly laughed. 

               "Excuse me, Miss Perez, do you have something you'd like to share with the class??" Ms. Oyama bellowed. 

               "How the hell does she know my name?" Ally mumbled. She sat up and looked nervously at Ms. Oyama. "Ummm…no…I don't…ma'am."

               "Then don't disturb my class young lady!" Ms. Oyama's black eyes looked down furiously at Ally and her friends. They all gulped, including Chandler.

               "What's wrong with this dike?" a boy sitting at the other end of the room whispered to his friends. Ms. Oyama's head whipped around in their direction.

               "I heard that young man! Detention! All of you!" She pointed to the boy and his friends, but not to Ally and her friends.

               "Phew!" Ally, Monica, and Chandler said in unison. Ms. Oyama turned around and face them. They were frightened. After a long, cold glare at them, she continued with her teaching. Only after Ms. Oyama let them work on their own, did Monica dare to speak again.   
               "So Chandler, how's things with you and Stephanie?"

               "Ehhhhh…we're okay." He shrugged, lying.

               "She broke up with you didn't she?" Ally chimed in.

               "How did you know?" Chandler was shocked. He had only told Joey about their breakup. 

               "Oh please, everyone knows by now!" Ally laughed. Noticing Chandler's worried look, she added. "Kidding! Joey told me. I begged him to. I could tell something was up with you."

               "Hey…sorry about that." Monica said sympathetically. She knew how much Chandler liked Stephanie. Truth is, he didn't really. He only went out with her because she was 'pretty'.

               "You what?! How could you?!" was Monica's reaction when he finally admitted the truth. Chandler hung his head. Ms. Oyama turned around at the noise while Monica looked around nervously. "How could you…mix amodium chloride with sulfur?!" She tried to cover up. Ms. Oyama didn't seem to buy it at first but turned away a second later.

               "I'm sorry okay! It's just…when I found out she liked me, I jumped for it! She's hot Mon! All the guys thought I was cool!" He paused. "Not anymore though…" He trailed off.

               "So, who's your rebound chick?" Ally joked. Monica rolled her eyes, while Chandler just continued to stare into space. He was deep in thought, and Monica noticed this. 

               "Rach, are you guys going to Arturo's?" Ross called out to Rachel as school was ending. 

               "Yeah! You coming?"

               "Of course! Do you know where Mon is?" 

               "She should be coming any minute now." Ross and Rachel were waiting by their usual spot. Almost every day, since Rachel them were freshmans, they would wait just outside of the school campus until everyone arrived, then head down to Arturo's Pizzeria. Just then, Monica and Chelsea, Joey's girlfriend, came walking down. A few feet behind were Chandler, Phoebe, and Ally. Joey was running from the PE shower room a couple seconds later.

               "Hey guys, could you be anymore late?" Ross rolled his eyes at them. 

               "Shut up, Ross." Monica scolded her older brother.

               "You guys, do you know who Nichi Mei is?" Chelsea asked them. Everyone nodded.

               "Yeah, she's that Japaneese skinny girl. Why?" Phoebe said.

               "Cuz Rick harassed her! Yeah, I heard that during 6th period." Rachel jumped in. She loved gossip.

               "No, not because of Rick! I mean, yeah, he did harass her and shit, but is she a bitch?" Chelsea asked casually.

               "Uhhhh…yeah, where have you been Chels?" Joey put his arm around her. "Why? And what kind of question was that?"

               "I just found out that she's going out with Brandon Verra!" Chelsea said disgustedly. Monica, Ally, Rachel, and Phoebe groaned. Almost every girl at Lincoln High pined over Brandon Verra, the football quarterback.

               "Verra?! He's like twice her size!!" Ross laughed. Joey suddenly perked up.

               "Speaking of Verra, did you guys hear that rumor?!" He was beginning to sound excited again. Everyone else looked confused and told him to continue. "You guys didn't hear? People were saying that over the summer…someone dared Brandon to give this other guy a blo—" Joey was cut off by the rest of them moaning in disgust.

               "Ewwwww!! Are you serious dude?!" Chandler shuddered.

               "Did he do it??! He didn't did he?" Ally started panicking. "Oh my god, Brandon's gay!" All the girls started groaning. 

               "Some guys are sayin he did, but I don't think so. Verra's not into that kinda crap." Joey informed them. They all continued to stick on that subject while they walked to Arturo's. When they arrived at Arturo's, the place was packed. There were hardly any tables.

               "Sorry guys, those biker's over there stole your table." Nadia, the waitress they were all familiar, with told them. "We don't got anymore eight-person tables. Sorry…but if you guys want, there's three, three-person tables in that corner right next to each other." she pointed toward a spot near the back of the pizzeria. The gang looked at eachother and shrugged. Ross, Rachel and Phoebe sat at one table, Monica, Chandler, and Ally sat at another, and Joey and Chelsea sat on the last. 

               "So, Mon, I'll be your lab partner." Ally suggested.

               "Actually, I told Chandler that I'd be his…" Monica trailed off.

               "Maybe Ms. Oyama will let us have a group of three!!" Chandler said optimistically. The other two looked at him doubtfully.

               "Sorry Ally, next time, for sure!" Monica promised. Ally nodded understandingly.

               "It's okay Mon. Now I can ask Bobby King if he wants to be my lab partner!" Ally smiled and drifted off into fantasyland. Chandler and Monica looked at eachother and rolled their eyes. Suddenly, Ally snapped out of her trance with a jump. "Oh shit! What time is it?" Monica looked at her watch.

               "4:00, why?"

               "Frick! I was supposed to go to my mom's office straight after school! Can I use your phone Mon?" Monica gave Ally her cell. Ally walked out of the pizzeria because it was too hard to hear anything.

               "Alison Maria Perez, where are you?!" Her mother bellowed into the phone. Ally began to explain her story while everyone watched from inside.

               "Do you think she's in trouble?" Joey asked after everyone found out what happened.

               "No shit, sherlock!" Chelsea said teasingly. 

               "Her mom's a real bitch, isn't she?" Phoebe said nochalantly. Everyone looked at her, shocked. "What? The truth hurts!" They all shook their heads at Phoebe's quirkiness, and resumed back to their normal conversations.

               "So Mon, ready for our lab tomorrow?" 

               "Ughhh…don't remind me Chandler." After a comfortable silence, it was broken by Nadia accidentally dropping a tray of cups onto the ground. Monica jumped. Another few minutes went by and was broken, this time, by Chandler speaking.

               "Oh, hey, there's something I have to tell you." Chandler lowered his voice.

               "What?" Monica was intrigued.

               "I'll tell you later." He changed his mind.

               "Later?! Tell me now!" Chandler shook his head. "Tell me NOW Chandler!" he just sat there.

               "Okay, what does it have to do with?"

               Reluctantly, he answered, "It has to do with who I like…"

               "Who you like?" Monica inquired. Chandler nodded, exasperated. "Is it a guy?" Monica said softly, almost thinking that was it.

               "What?! Hell no Monica!" 

               "Okay, okay…sorry! Does Joey know?" Monica knew that Chandler confided in Joey the most, then her and Rachel.

               "Yes. He's the only person though."

               "Does Rachel know?" 

               "No." For some strange reason, Monica was starting to think that Chandler was going to say he liked **her**.

               "Okay…" she said a little hesitantly. "Am I close to the person?" Monica was going to get this out of him for sure.

               "Yes…you're very close to her." Chandler said. _Damn_, he thought. _I said too much. Monica's no fool…_

               "Ummmmm…" Monica was getting more nervous. "Is it…" she didn't wanna just jump out and say ME, so she stalled a little. "Is it…Rachel?"

               "Yes." Chandler couldn't believe his audacity. Monica thought she heard wrong. Chandler had mumbled out a low, soft, yes. She couldn't believe it. He had to be joking.

               "Are you serious?!" Monica was now very determined to get everything out of him.

               "Yes." He said just as softly as before.

               "Don't fuckin kid with me Chandler."

               "I'm not!"

               "Oh my God!" Monica leaned back in her chair. "Oh my God…oh my god, oh my god." At that point, Ally walked back into the pizzeria. She noticed Monica's bewildered look, and Chandler's blank one.

               "Okay, what's goin on here guys?" Monica looked up at Ally and could only mutter out another "Oh my God." Ally looked confused. She turned to the rest of the gang for support. They all shrugged.

               "I dunno what they were sayin. We were talkin bout our own problems here." Rachel commented.

               Monica perked up when she heard Rachel's voice…the exact way that Chandler did, only the feelings were different. Monica, because she was freaked out; Chandler, because he's developing a huge crush on her…

               "Oh my God"

TO BE CONTINUED…obviously, unless you don't want me to continue…please help me out here guys! Leave a review! Please???

Oh, and sorry this chapter was so short…it was kinda just an intro type thing. Whatever. Thankees!! :)


	2. Situation Under Control

Next part! Yay for me! I suggest you read the first chapter first…unless you wanna be like my English teacher…anyway…

               "Bye Ally!" Everyone said in unison as they watched Ally leave the pizzeria to go to her mom's office. "Have fun!" Chandler said sarcastically.

               "So…Phoebe, how's everything between you and Tara?" Rachel asked. Tara and Phoebe used to be good friends, but every since Tara blackmailed her, they've become best of enemies.

               "Ehhhh…she's still a bitch. But, hey, what can you do?" Phoebe shrugged. She had tried unsuccessfully to make a voodoo doll of Tara, but she accidentally got the wrong piece of hair. Rachel freaked when she found out her plan.

               "You guys didn't fight like you were gonna, did you?" Ross asked. Phoebe shook her head sadly.

               "No, that loser never showed up. I could have so taken her though! In fact, she would probably be in the hospital right now if we had our fight!" Phoebe grinned evilly. Ross and Rachel were beginning to get scared.

               "So…Rach, what are you doing on Saturday?" Ross tried to change the subject. He secretly had a crush on Rachel ever since the eighth grade, but it has seemed to go away, for the most part anyway.

               "Uhhhhh…I think my dad has a meeting up state, so I'll be there the whole weekend. He wants me to go and 'support him'." She mimicked using quotation marks. "Why? What did you have mind?"

               "Oh, nothing. Just thought we could all do something, or whatever." Ross stopped. "Oh never mind, I just remembered that I have my science project to work on over the weekend!" Rachel and Phoebe looked puzzled.

               "You have a science project to do already? It's the first day of school!" Phoebe pointed out.

               "Yeah…well, it's sorta like an extra credit science thing. The teacher recommended it to all of us so we can start the year right, or something. So, yeah…I chose to do it. It's pretty easy, actually. All we need to do is make a diagram explaining physical earth science stuff."

               "Oh…yeah, those are always fun." Rachel joked. They all laughed and Phoebe turned to look at Joey and Chelsea who were whispering to each other and playing footsies under the table. Rachel noticed.

               "Ugghhh…they're disgusting aren't they?" 

               Ross agreed. "Hey, watch the PDA people!!" He yelled jokingly to them. Joey and Chelsea gave him the finger and laughed. 

               Monica and Chandler were completely ignoring everything that was happening. Monica was now closing her eyes, and Chandler was looking down at the floor and his shoes. He could faintly hear Monica saying "Oh my God" over and over again.

               "Mon…are you okay?" He asked curiously. She hadn't said anything else since he'd told her that he liked Rachel. She looked up at him, startled. She didn't even bother trying to smile.

               "Oh my God…oh…my…god…"

               "Is that seriously all you can say?" Chandler tried to lighten the mood.

               "Oh my god!" Monica couldn't believe it. _It's just too weird! Chandler, my best friend, likes Rachel, my even closer best friend!_ She thought. Chandler could practically read her mind.

               "I know, it's weird! But…I dunno. I just like her."

               "Stop! Stop saying it like that!" Monica was freaking out. "When…when did you start liking her?"

               "Ummmmmm…maybe, about a month ago?" Chandler tried. Monica looked at him skeptically. "Okay…about two and a half months." Monica's expression changed to shock again. 

               "Oh my god." Those infamous words of hers escaped her mouth yet another time. Chandler rolled his eyes. 

               "Could you just shut the hell up and stop saying that already?" He didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it really did. Monica looked a little upset. He calmed down. "I mean…just…what do I do? Do I tell her?"

               "No!! No! Don't ever even think about telling her!" He looked at her for an explanation. "It'd be too weird, Chandler! I mean, if she doesn't feel the same way, it's gonna be really awkward between the two of you! For the rest of your damn life!" Monica tried her best to emphasize her point. 

               "But…so…I should just never tell her? Even when we're like, 30 years old?" They both shivered slightly at the thought. Monica shook her head again.

               "Yes! Do not tell her! She's gonna freak out even more than I did!" Monica paused for a while, then thought of something. "Okay…the only reason you'd have to tell her is if your feelings don't go away. Like, if it becomes really too much. Know what I'm sayin?"

               "Yeah…" He trailed off again and looked at his hands. "But…it's just…it's hard to, y'know, like, focus and stuff! I mean, like now…when I look over there, all she's doing is sitting there and laughing and she's making me all…" Monica cut him off.

               "Okay, y'know, it's still weird for me!!" She put her hands up to stop him from talking.

               "Why is it so weird?" Chandler said while stifling a laugh.

               "Because! You're my friend…she's my best friend…it's weird!! These things don't happen when we're this young! In fact…they only happen on TV shows! I should have all this kinda crap in my life right now, Chandler!" Monica was freaking out again, for the zillionth time that afternoon.

               "Mon, Mon…relax. You're taking this way to far! It's not that shitty!"

               "Ughhhhh! I just…it's too much! I need to sleep!" Monica whined and put her head on the table.

               "Okay, Monica…Mon?" He waited till he got her attention. "Just…don't tell **anyone**, especially her! And don't act all weird around her…or me." She slowly nodded and put her head back down. Chandler sighed.

               "Shit! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!!?" Rachel yelled from her bedroom. It was 7:50 am, and school started at 8. She rushed to her closet, through on an outfit, and ran downstairs to grab a quick bite.

               "Bye mom, bye dad!" Jill cleared her throat. "Bye Jill…" she ran out the apartment and headed to school. Monica, Phoebe and Ally were waiting for her by their lockers. 

               "Where is she? It's 3 to 8! We're gonna be late for class!" Phoebe tapped her foot on the ground and looked at her watch.

               "Maybe she's not coming today," Ally suggested.

               "She better come! We're supposed to work on our math together!" Monica whined. Just then, Rachel came sprinting up the stairs in her sandals and new skirt. She looked like a mess.

               "Rach! Where the hell were you?!" Phoebe screamed.

               "Well…some dumb ass sister of mine kept me up all night by playing that stupid instrument of hers…then, no one woke me up in the morning so it was 7:50 by the time I got ready! So much for that damn hair straightener…" Rachel looked at the now frizzy strands of her hair. The bell rang and all four of them went to their same homeroom.

               "Hello ladies." Rick sat next to them. They all looked surprised.

               "Rick?! Weren't you suspended?" Monica observed. Rick laughed.

               "Yeah…but that pimp, Mr. Oak said it was only for one frickin day! I think he's scared of me. Afraid that I'd pull one on him or something. Whatever…at least I'm back."

               "Woo-hoo." Ally said sarcastically. Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel laughed. 

               "Shut up lesbian," Ally rolled her eyes. Rick was always pulling stuff like that. It was irritating at first, but most of the girls at Lincoln High had gotten accustomed to his remarks.

               "We love you too Rick!" Rachel laughed. Monica shook her head and glanced out the door into the hallway. She saw Chandler through the window in the door. He was calling for her to come out. She looked at him with a curious, confused expression.

               _What?_ She gestured to him. He kept waving her on. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

               "Excuse me guys…Chandler's calling me. Be right back." She stood up and snuck outside. The teacher wasn't paying attention to anything, except for his new mystery book.

               "What?!" She said when she got outside.

               "What's wrong with Rachel?" Chandler looked worried. Monica was confused. Nothing was wrong with Rachel…

               "What are you talking about? She's fine."

               "Are you sure? Because when I saw her just now, she looked really messed up. Like…maybe _someone_ had told her _something_." He hinted to Monica. She moaned in disgust.

               "Would you relax Chandler? She just looked like that cuz she had a late start! And besides…I wouldn't tell her shit! Okay? Trust me!!"

               "Are you telling the truth Mon? Because I swear, she looked like she knew something!" 

               "I said…trust me!! You're too paranoid! Calm down, I would never tell her anything unless you want me too."

               Chandler sighed. "Okay Mon. Sorry, just…remember not to tell anyone! And do not freak out!" Monica nodded fervently, emphasizing her point. She was still not okay with it, but she was trying to convince herself to remain calm. Just as she told Chandler…

               "Hey Mon, what'd Chandler want?" Phoebe asked when she returned to the room.

               "Oh…" She paused and looked at Rachel. "He uhhhh…he just wanted to…uhhhh…know if we were going to Arturo's today. Yeah, he…didn't know if he could go that's why." Monica tried to smile confidently, but failed. 

               "Okay, well…uhhhh, I hope he can go." Rachel replied.

               "Hey!" Ally called out to Joey and Chelsea during lunch. She was walking towards them when she accidentally bumped into Nichi Mei and Brandon. Brandon glared at Ally.

               "Watch it Perez!" Brandon looked down at her. Ally gave him an evil look and continued walking on.

               "God, is it just me or is Nichi Mei and Verra getting even more pricky?" Chelsea noted. Ally grunted and so did Joey.

               "Yeah! They're like perfect for each other. The two most gayest people in the whole damn school!" Ally kicked the wall frustratingly. Joey jumped back. Nichi Mei Wong and Brandon Verra hated people like them…infact, they hated everyone. All they ever think about are themselves. _Why did God put people like that in school?_ He thought. _To torture the crap outta us probably…_

               "C'mon, we gotta catch up with Rachel them." Joey told them as they followed. When they got down to the cafeteria, everyone was there, except for Ross. The juniors had a different lunch period.

               "Damn!" Rachel put her fork down in disgust. She looked angrily at her lunch.

               "What's wrong Rach?" Monica asked.

               "My pear chunks are all mushy and gross-looking!" she whined, poking at them. "I love my pear chunks! I _need_ my pear chunks!"

               "O-Okay Rachel, calm down. We'll just, get you new pear chunks!" Monica patted her friend on her back.

               "Or, Rach, you could just share with me." Chandler pushed his plate towards Rachel so they could both eat from it. Monica was overwhelmed by that weird feeling again. Just watching the two of them share pear chunks was weird enough. Suddenly, Monica had the strangest urge to burst out laughing. Chandler looked up when he heard Monica giggle.

               "What's so funny Monica?" he said warningly. 

               "N-nothing…nothing at all." She tried to stop laughing. Rachel and everyone else just gave her a funny look. They resumed eating and Monica resumed freaking out. _It's still just too weird,_ she almost yelled. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

               "What's wrong with Monica?" Phoebe whispered to Joey. He just shrugged, not wanting to say anything. He was starting to put together the pieces. He wasn't as dumb as most people thought. _Chandler had told Monica and now Monica was freaking out. Just as I did,_ he said to himself. He stood up from the table and pulled Monica aside. They threw away their lunches and walked out of the cafeteria.

               "What's up Joey?"

               "Chandler told you, didn't he?"

               "About Rachel?" He nodded. "Yeah…" Monica paused. "Oh my god, Joey, isn't it weird? Why aren't you freaking out? What's the matter with you? I mean…this is like a really big shocking thing, and you're calm?!"

               "First of all, calm down Monica! And second of all, I _was_ freaking out before, but I think I've kinda gotten used to it. Plus, I sorta suspected something before he actually admitted it cuz he was all happy and shit."

               "So…do you think he should tell Rachel?" Monica asked. Joey shrugged.

               "I dunno…not really. I mean, it would just make it really awkward." He stopped talking and thought for a minute. "But on the other hand, I've always wanted to see the two of them get together."

               "What? Are you serious?"

               "Well, kinda. I mean, they'd be a good couple, don't you think?"

               Monica honestly didn't know. It would be way too weird for her. She just shrugged. "I dunno…I really don't."

               The shrill sound of the telephone woke Monica from her thoughts. She jumped and answered the phone. 

               "Monica! You told Rachel, didn't you?!?!" Chandler's booming voice traveled across the line and straight into Monica's eardrum. 

               "No! I didn't tell her anything! Why do you keep thinking I did?!"

               "She and Ally just called me asking who my 'rebound chick' was! What did you tell them?" He paused, then quickly gasped. "You told Ally, didn't you? And _she_ told Rachel! I can't believe you Mon!"

               "Chandler! Calm down! I swear I didn't tell anyone! Joey and I were only talking about it at lunch, that's all! He's the only person I talk about it to! I promise I didn't tell Rachel! I'm not that foolish, Chandler." Monica was getting upset that he didn't trust her. Chandler didn't say anything for almost a minute, then he spoke a little softer than usual.

               "I think I should tell her Mon."

               "What?! You can't be serious Chandler!" 

               "She deserves to know the truth. I think God is trying to tell me that I should tell her. I mean, y'know, because I keep getting these feelings that _you_ told her…it's probably God telling me that she should know."

               "Chandler, you cannot tell her! It's going to freak her out!"

               "Monica, how do you know? What if it makes her happy? She needs to know Monica, and I don't think I can keep it in any longer. My damn feelings are getting stronger."

               "Shut the hell up and listen Chandler! She's one of your best friends, you're one of her best friends. That is going to be a hell of a situation between you two! Just…just think about it, okay? And plus, how would you tell her anyway?"

               Chandler didn't answer again. _Ha, I got him now,_ Monica thought. After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke.

               "You have to tell her for me."

TO BE CONTINUED…this was short, too, wasn't it? Sorry…


	3. What She Wants

Okay…sorry this part took so long. I was really busy, but here I am! 

               "Monica!!! Get off the phone, now!!! This is the last time I'm saying it!!" Judy yelled to her daughter, who was locked up in her room. 

               "Just a few more minutes mom!!"

               "You've been on the phone for 2 hours!! That's too long! Get off or I'll take away your phone privileges!!" Judy yelled back. Monica rolled her eyes and spoke softly to Chandler on the other end.

               "Okay, I have to go…my mom's being a bitch. I'll try and call Rachel as soon as I can…." Chandler was just about to interrupt her and say something, but she cut him off. "AND, I know what to tell her, relax. We've only gone over it for the past 2 hours."

               Chandler sighed. "Okay…" He said hesitantly. "Make sure you call her asap, and call me back with whatever happens."

               "Okay, last chance, are you absolutely sure you want me to tell her?"

               "Yes…alright, just get it over with already!" He accidentally snapped. After hanging up with him, Monica went downstairs to try and reason with her mom. "Mom, is it okay if I just use the phone for a little while longer?? I have to call Rachel! It's important!"

               "Only if it's about homework Monica." Judy replied

               "It is!" Monica anxiously lied. Judy gave her permission, but only 15 minutes of permission. As Monica dialed Rachel's number, she began to get really nervous. _'Why am I so nervous? I'm just gonna tell her right when she picks up the phone…I mean, it's not like **I** like her!'_ she coached herself.

               "Hello?" Rachel cheerful voice contradicted Monica's nervous one.

               "Rach?"

               "Oh hey Mon! What's up?"

               "Uhhhhhh…ummmmmmm…" Monica hesitated. _'Okay, I'm just gonna say this…'_ she took a deep breath.

               "Uhhhhh, ummmm, what?" Rachel asked.

               "Okay, see, there's this guy who likes you and we know him really well and he's just too shy to tell you himself because the guy is actually our friend, Chandler." The words quickly, almost carelessly, flowed out of Monica's mouth.

               "Okay, what? All I heard was something about someone liking me, and then Chandler's name." Rachel paused and silently gasped as she put the pieces together. "Oh my god…" she mumbled into the phone.

               "Yeah, Chandler kinda…likes you…" Rachel didn't say anything for about 3 minutes. Monica finally spoke.

               "Rach, are you okay?" Rachel nodded, then realized Monica couldn't see her.

               "Uhhh…yea, sorta…" There was another long pause as Rachel was thinking it over.

               "So…" Monica started. She didn't really know what to say.

               "Is he…is he like…asking me out?" Rachel said reluctantly.

               "Ummm…yea, basically. But, he wants you to know that you don't have to say yes just cuz he's our friend and all. It's not really gonna hurt his feelings."

               "Wow. Okay, ummmm…god, this is hard." Rachel paused again. "What do I do, Monica??! I can't…I don't know what to do!! It's just…it's too much to deal with Mon! I don't know!" Rachel suddenly snapped, causing Monica to jump. Rachel continued. "I mean, it's not like I'm turning him down, because if you really think about it, he's okay! But, I don't **really** like him in that way! But then, I sorta did have a crush on him in 7th grade! But…arrrggghhhhh!!!!"

               "Okay…Rach, calm down. You don't have to make the decision right now." Monica rolled her eyes. What was she talking about? Chandler told her to tell him Rachel's reply ASAP. 

               "Yeah but…shit…I just can't. I don't know Monica. What do you think I should do?"

               _'Oh great, I knew she was going to ask this…'_ Monica thought to herself before she answered. "Ummmm…I think you should just do what your instincts are telling you. Y'know, whatever your heart is saying."

               "God, Monica, I don't need a cheesy counselor!! I need a friend!! Help me out here!!"

               "Okay…okay, sorry. I think…" Monica paused and pondered over her predicament. Rachel interrupted her.

               "Just say whatever Mon! I don't care."

               "Ummmm…I'd really like to see you two together…I guess." She said a little reluctant. _'Somehow, I'm lying. I can feel it…'_

               "Really?!? You'd like to see us together? Me, your best friend for 10 years, and Chandler, your other friend for 9?!" Rachel was shocked. She was mentally thinking about Monica's decision.

               "Yeah…I mean, it would make him really happy, and I know you could get along with him well. I mean, you already do now." None of them talked for about 5 minutes. They were both thinking everything over.

               "We really need to talk about this Monica."

               Three hours later, Monica called Chandler to tell him the answer. 

               "Monica???" Chandler was anxiously waiting her call.

               "Sorry Chandler…"

               "What took you so long?! It's been three frickin hours! What the hell were you guys talking about??"

               "Sorry, we were only on the phone for two hours, but my mom scolded me for talking so long. So I had to wash the dishes and take out the trash and other crap first."

               "God, why were you talking so long??! I was dying here! I tried calling your cell, but you turned it off! What were you guys talking about?" He stopped suddenly. "Oh no…she said no didn't she?"

               "What? Why would you think she said no?"

               "Because you guys were talking so long! If she said yes, it would've just been a 'yes, I'll go out with him' and that's it!" Chandler was getting really anxious and nervous.

               "Well, she didn't say no, Chandler."

               "She didn't?! Really??"

               "Yes really…but…she didn't say yes either." Chandler frowned.

               "What?! What do you mean, she didn't say yes or no?! Then why the hell were you talking so long??! You spent two hours discussing this, and all you come up with is this shit?!!" Chandler was frustrated.

               "God, Chandler, calm down! We're sorry, okay? We were just debating on what she should do; y'know, talking about the pros and cons…that kinda stuff. She said she needed to think about it for a while. She's gonna take a shower and then call me back."

               Chandler groaned loudly into the phone. "She better have an answer as soon as she calls you back!" Chandler stopped, realizing he sounded really mean. "I'm sorry Mon, it's just…it's hell waiting for her answer!! I keep thinking she's gonna say no! God, she's gonna say no, isn't she?"

               "I dunno Chandler, I really don't. But, if you want my honest opinion, it sounded like she was leaning more to the yes side." Chandler perked up just a little bit. He sighed and put his head down on his desk.

               "Call me back when she gives you the answer." He said dejectedly.

               "Okay…stop worrying so much Chandler!" He muffled out an 'okay'. 

               "Alright, I'll call you back. Bye."

               Rachel stepped into the hot shower and closed her eyes. She needed to relax and not have all the pressure on her. Slowly bathing herself, she thought hard about what her reply would be. 

'Chandler's an okay guy. I mean, he's not ugly, stupid, gay…Gay! Oh no, if I go out with him, people are gonna start saying things! Why does everyone have to think he's gay? He went out with Stephanie for crying out loud!! Uggghhhh…I hate this!' She let out a deep breath. 'Okay, Monica said to weigh the bad things and the good things. Bad things…everyone thinks he's gay, he has some pretty lame jokes, he hasn't had too many girlfriends, he seems a little self conscience, and he can be a little annoying. Okay, okay, good things…he's kinda cute, he does have a few good jokes, he's funny, he's fun to be around, seems like a romantic, good at math, kind, respects everyone's opinions…and he's a great friend.' 

               45 minutes later, and as wrinkled as a prune, Rachel picked up the phone and dialed Monica's number.

               "Monica?"

               "Rachel! Oh thank god! So…did you think about it?" Monica was relieved to finally hear from her.

               "Yea…I did…a lot. I think…" Rachel sounded really reluctant, but also a little relieved. "I think I'm gonna say…"

               "Hello? Chandler?"

               "Monica? What did she say??!" Chandler was demanding again.

               "Ummmm…" Monica started slowly. She was trying to think of the best way to break it to him. "I think you might want to sit down…"

               "Oh my god, Monica…do I really wanna hear this?" Chandler was dreading Rachel's 'no', but was instead surprised…

               "Of course you do cuz Rachel said yes!!!" Monica practically shouted into the phone, scaring a passing Ross.

               "What?!" Chandler couldn't believe his ears. "Are you serious Monica?! You better not be pulling my leg!! Don't joke like that!"

               "I'm serious Chandler! I'm telling the truth! She really did say yes!"

               "Oh my god!!" It was now Chandler's turn to use those words. "Oh my god…oh my god! Wow!" He was smiling ear to ear, and Monica could tell.

               "Wow, I feel so good to finally tell some good news!" Monica squealed. 

               "And I feel so good to finally hear some!" Chandler wanted to hug someone. He was pacing around his room like crazy. 'If I were a girl,' he thought, 'I'd be screaming to death by now.'

               "So, are you really happy Chandler?" Monica realized that was a stupid question. It was evident in his voice that he's never been happier.

               "Oh my god, Mon, that is such an understatement!" Monica laughed.

               "Oh! But Rachel also said that she doesn't want everyone to find out so soon. Like, she doesn't want the whole school to know tomorrow. Y'know, kinda keep it a secret."

               "Okay, sure…I can do that. If that's what she wants."

               "Yes…it's what she wants."

               The next day at school, Chandler, Rachel, and Monica all felt a little awkward around each other. Chandler and Rachel gave permission to tell Joey, Ally, and Phoebe only.

               "Dude, are you serious?!" Joey was shocked when Monica told him. "They're going out?! Holy shit, that's huge! I didn't think Rachel would actually say yes to him! I mean, no offense or anything."

               "Well…you better believe it! They're going out. I think they're going to the movies tomorrow or something." Monica informed him. When she told Phoebe and Ally, they acted like Joey…on steroids.

               "What?!?!! Chandler and Rachel!?!?!!" Phoebe and Ally shrieked at the same time. "They're going out?!?!?! What the hell!?!? When did this happen!???!" Phoebe demanded.

               "Just last night…" Monica laughed a little on how weird that sounded.

               "Wow!!!! That fast?!?!!? Whoa…this is just too fucken huge!!!!!!  Oh my god!!!! I mean, it's like…really fast that's why!!! It's like one day we're all just friends, and the next day we're still friends, but wait…don't forget about Chandler and Rachel, THE COUPLE!!!!!" Ally was freaking out again.

               "Ummmm…okay guys, calm down. You're going to have to accept it." Monica wasn't even sure if she did. 

               "Accept it?!? Isn't it weird Monica??! Why are you so calm!?!?!? Freak out a little!!!!!" Phoebe snapped back.

               "Okay…okay!!! I'm sorry guys, I've been trying to hold it in, for Rachel's sake…but, oh my god, it **is** weird!!!!!!!! Don't tell Rachel or Chandler I'm saying this, but…I just can't!!! Uggghhhhh!!! I mean, Rach and Chandler trusted me to be like the 'go-between' because they thought I was a good friend and everything, but I'm really not!! Because it's too weird!! It's like two of my best friends going out, I mean, that's weird!!!!! It's…ahhhhhhhh!!!" Monica vented out all her pent up feelings. That little bit of reluctance she felt the night before, erupted into this fit. "I'm trying my best to just accept it and shit, but it's hard!!! I think it's kinda working a little bit…but it is still weird!!!!!! Help me guys!!!!" Monica stopped to breathe. "I mean, ahhh! I'm trying really really hard to cope with it, but it's so awkward between the three of us! Cuz it's like, I'm the go-between and they're going out!! What makes it even weirder is that **they're** kinda hesitant around each other too!!!! I just…I can't deal with this here. It's too much…just...leave me alone!!"

               Phoebe and Ally just stared at her blankly. They looked at each other and shrugged. "It's what she wants…" Phoebe told Ally as they walked away shaking their heads. 

To be continued…please leave a review! Thank you!


	4. What He Saw

Hey everyone. Bet you all forgot who I was! lol…well, I've been really busy this summer and my computer broke down for a while so I'm FINALLY able to continue this story. Yay!! 

Anyway…I suggest you read the other three chapters because you probably forgot what happened! (okay…okay…I admit, I had to re-read them too! lol) 

               "Joey!" Phoebe yelled across the hallway as they were switching classes. "Joey, you need to talk to Monica. You're in her next class right?" Phoebe asked when she caught up with him.

               "Yea…history. Why do I need to talk to her?"

               "Because she hasn't really been acting like herself, y'know. _I_ think that when she called Chandler to tell him that Rachel said yes, his mom picked up the phone and she started venting out all her problems to Monica. So then Monica started getting depressed and felt sorry for Chandler and his mom. Now she's not herself because she realizes that they have all these other bigger problems and she feels sympathetic and a little different…changed maybe." Phoebe's eyes grew wider with every statement she said.

               "Uhhhh…Pheebs, maybe it's just that she's a little weirded out because of Rachel and Chandler dating." Joey meekly suggested.

               "See, I thought of that too, but that just seems too obvious." Phoebe replied nonchalantly. 

               "Okay, anyway, of course I'll talk to her. But what am I supposed to say?"

               "I dunno. Just ask her if she's okay, y'know….if something's bothering her or something. Just make sure you find out. I mean, it's really bothering me too. I'm her friend and I love her so seeing her like this really makes me sad and concerned." Phoebe explained with dramatic emotion.

               "Wow, Pheebs. Okay, I'll check up on her because, y'know, if her being upset makes you upset then I'm upset." 

               "Oh, and while you're at it, ask her if she's still feeling up to helping me study. I'm **so** gonna fail this science test!! It's not even funny!" Phoebe started to panic.

               "Okay, relax Pheebs. You do know that the science test is only a **pre**-test? It doesn't really count as our grade."

               "It doesn't?!?" Joey nodded. "Wow!!! Okay, that's so much better!!!" Phoebe seemed very relieved.

               "I know! Can you imagine what would happen if it actually counted to our grade? I wouldn't be starting this year out too well." They both nodded in agreement. "So I'll catch you later at lunch. And I'll remember to check on Mon." 

               "Yeah, great. Later Joey." They both went their separate ways to class.

               "Hey Mon." Joey took his seat next to Monica in their history class with Mr. Bacher.

               "Hi Joe. Did you read page 45?" Monica asked.

               "Page 45 in what?" 

               "Our history books. Remember…we had to read it for homework."

               "We have history books?!" Joey asked in disbelief.

               "Yeah, he passed them out on the first day of school." Monica said matter-of-factly. 

               "Oh! Is it that red book with the picture of that weird guy with the white hair on the boat with those other men?" Monica nodded. "Yea…I kinda just threw that into my locker after we got it and I haven't really seen it since." Monica rolled her eyes. Class started a minute later and Mr. Bacher began his lecture. Ten minutes into his speech, the class opted not to listen.

               "Mon, I've been meaning to ask you. How are you taking this whole 'Rachel and Chandler' thing?" Joey whispered to Monica.

               "Ummmmm…okay, I guess." Joey could hear her lying even if she was whispering.

               "C'mon Monica. I can tell when you're lying."

               She sighed heavily. "Okay, it's just…I dunno why it's so weird. I mean, it shouldn't be, right?" She begged Joey for an answer.

               "Well, of course it's a little weird. They're like two of our best friends…and now they're going out. Y'know, I mean, what if they get married or something." Monica looked at him puzzled. "Hey, you never know."

               Monica didn't respond. Hearing what Joey just said didn't help as she expected. Joey, noticing she had spaced out a bit, tapped her on the shoulder.

               "Hey, what's wrong?"

               "Nothing, Joey…it's just. I dunno, I mean, I dunno why I'm taking this the way I am. I think…" Monica lowered her voice, a little embarrassed.  Joey looked on curiously.

               "You think what?"

               "I think…I dunno, maybe I might be jealous that Rachel, y'know, has a boyfriend now." Monica kept her head down.

               "Oh I see. And you're also jealous that Chandler, our friend for how many years, suddenly chose to like **her**, not you." Joey was reading her like a picture book. Monica sighed again and changed the subject.

               "So, you coming to the soccer game tonight?" Monica asked. She and Ally had made it to the JV soccer team last year and have been playing since. 

               "Of course! But, only if you're coming to my basketball game next week." Joey had also made it to the basketball team. The three of them were the only ones of their group that played sports.

               "Deal. Don't forget now! None of you guys came last time." Monica eyed him angrily. "**Plus,** we're playing against Park West."

               "Oh! Those guys that we had that fight with last year?" Joey laughed in excitement. The two teams had played a close game, and Lincoln High won by one point, but Park West had said the referee was biased and the goal shouldn't have been counted. [AN: I have NOTHING against Park West, it's just an easy name to say :D]

               "Yeah! Don't you wanna see what happens this time?" Monica tried to persuade Joey in coming. 

               "Hell yeah! I'll bring Phoebe too! Remember the last time when she attacked the ref?" They both laughed. 

               "And that is the final cause of the Spanish-American war. Now, can anyone please recap what we learned yesterday?" Mr. Bacher's booming voice woke everyone up. He searched the classroom through his thick, wire-rimmed glasses. "Ahh! Mr. Tribbiani, please refresh our memory on the fourth cause of the Spanish-American war."

               Joey's 'deer caught in headlights' look made the class laugh. "Uhhhhh…meatball subs?"

               Rachel caught up with Chandler and Ally as they were walking to lunch. She went over to Chandler and they awkwardly held hands.

               "Hey Rach!" Ally tried to break the tension that was quickly forming between the three of them. "Ummmm…so what class do you have next?"

               "Oh, we both have Social Studies next. Aren't you in our class?" Rachel asked suspiciously. 

               "Oh…yeah. Uhhhh…I just forgot there." Ally could feel herself turning red. "And, I mean, how could I forget? It's only like my favorite class! I mean, we're all practically in it! Me, you, Chandler, Monica and Phoebe." She did her best fake laugh.

               "Okay Ally…what were you sniffing in art class?" Chandler joked. They all laughed just to break the tension.

               "Guys!!! Hello??!" Phoebe came running up from behind them. "Did you hear me yelling?? What are you, deaf?!" She was out of breath having run all the way from the other side of the campus.

               "Sorry Pheebs! We were…uhhhhh…busy talking." Rachel didn't really know what they were doing.

               "Oh, you were busy talking. You were busy talking. Huh? You were busy talking?!" Phoebe started throwing a fit.

               "What's wrong Phoebe?" Chandler asked. Phoebe glared at him.

               "If I wanted to tell you, I would have in the beginning, right Chandler?" she said menacingly. Chandler just gulped and nodded.

               "Se-seriously, Phoebe, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

               "You wanna know what's wrong?? Do you Rachel Karen Green??" Phoebe pointed her finger. "I'll tell you what's wrong. I just found out from Kristin that we have a **huge** and I mean **huge** project in social studies! It counts as 22.75% of our grade!!!"

               "22.75%?" Ally asked. Phoebe shrugged.

               "Something like that. Anyway, do you know what that's gonna do to my grade?! I **hate** projects!" Phoebe yelled, scaring a passing janitor.

               "Do you know what the project's about?" Rachel asked. 

               "Well, Kristin said it has to do sorta with the controversial issues we've been talking about and sorta with the economic shit we just started learning." Phoebe explained.

               "What?! What kinda dumbass project is that?!?" Ally shrieked. She hated economics. "How are controversial issues and economics related?" They all shrugged. After getting their lunch, they found a spot that Monica had already saved. She was already eating with Joey and Chelsea.

               "Mon, did you hear about the project we're getting next period?" Chandler asked her.

               "Yeah, Chelsea just told me. She said we have to create a society or something like that."

               "Are we working by ourselves? Cuz if we are, I'm just gonna transfer schools right now." Phoebe wanted to know.

               "No, we get to work in groups of three. Mrs. McLean lets you choose one of the group members, then she chooses the other one for you." Chelsea groaned. "I'm with Nichi Mei!!" The rest of them groaned as well. They ate lunch and discussed how unfair the project was. Rachel and Chandler sat next to each other and occasionally drifted away from the gang. Monica was beginning to get upset, and it was obvious that Joey was, too. 

               "They're only talking to each other!" Monica whispered to Joey while they walked back to class. 

               "I know! I tried to tell Chandler this joke between classes, but he was too busy looking for Rachel!" Joey complained back. "I thought they were a little awkward around each other…but I think…"

               "It only seems awkward when **we're** around!" Monica finished. Joey nodded enthusiastically. "So…we're making it awkward?" Monica asked confused. Joey just shrugged.

               "Hey, did you talk to like Phoebe and…**Ross** about this?" Monica wondered how her brother was taking this.

               "I talked to Phoebe. She seems okay, but she said if they phase us out she'd 'kick their love-struck asses' or something like that. But I didn't see Ross at all today. I wonder what he thinks about this…Does he still like her?" 

               "I dunno…I thought he did, but about a week before school started, he said he'd moved on. But I really don't know." Monica drifted off slightly.

               "Well, if he does, this whole situation is gonna suck for him!" Joey laughed and Monica just rolled her eyes.

               "No abortion!! It just wouldn't be right!! C'mon, Chandler!" Monica argued with Chandler in social studies. Ironically, Monica, Rachel, and Chandler were all in the same group for their 'Create-A-Society project'. Monica chose Rachel, Rachel chose Monica, and Chandler chose Rachel. They had to create a society and balance economic and controversial issues in it. [AN: A HORRIBLE project we had to do last year]

               "I know abortion isn't right, but remember when we did the pros and cons? If you don't have an abortion and you know ahead of time that your child is gonna be handicapped, wouldn't it just be right to abort it and not let the child suffer?!" Chandler debated back.

               "Wow! You actually paid attention to that?" Rachel asked.

               "Yeah, see, I don't want to fail this project. You on the other hand…" Chandler teased. Rachel playfully hit Chandler while Monica softly sighed.

               "Anyway, Chandler, we can't have a society that's pro-abortion! Remember, abortion raises the risk of breast cancer by 80%…or something." Monica contradicted. Chandler continued arguing.

               "Yes, but what if the birth will hurt the mother? You wouldn't want the mother to die, just because 'Oh, Monica won't let me have an abortion', now would you?" Chandler mocked. Monica gasped.

               "I do not sound like that!"

               "Is that the issue we're discussing now?" Chandler didn't know why he was getting into it so much. _'Arguing with Monica is fun.'_ He thought.

               "Okay, Chandler, we're gonna have to come up with an agreement soon because we still have to discuss all the other 19 issues!" Monica yelled.

               "So…it would be better if we just said pro-abortion on planet RCM!!"

               "I didn't agree to pro-abortion and what kinda jacked up name is 'planet RCM'?!" Monica shouted again. Mrs. McLean looked up from her desk.

               "Is there a problem in group 5?" She asked. The three of them shook their heads and continued working. Monica groaned.

               "Okay…Rachel, abortion-yes or no?" She asked politely. Rachel looked up from the magazine she had been reading through all of the arguing and pointed to herself.

               "Who, me? I have to decide this?" Monica and Chandler both nodded. "Uhhhh…well, I guess I'm gonna have to go with…" she looked at their pleading faces. "Pro-abortion?" 

               "Yes!! Thanks Rach!!" Chandler hugged her. Monica, on the other hand, was in shock.

               "Rachel, I can't believe you. We've always been against abortion! Ever since we were 11," Monica exclaimed in disbelief. Rachel just smiled and shrugged.

               "Yeah…well after this whole debating thing, I kinda figured that, well, maybe abortion pros outweighs the cons." She said sweetly and as innocent as if nothing happened. Monica just stared at the floor while Chandler and Rachel smiled at each other. After a minute or so went by, Chandler noticed that Monica was staring into space again.

               "Mon? What's wrong?" Chandler was concerned. He'd never really seen her in such deep concentration.     

               "Oh, she's just mad because she lost!" Rachel jokingly said. They both laughed, but Chandler kept his eye on Monica.

               "Uhhhh…okay, next issue." Monica tried to get her mind off her thoughts. "Euthanasia. Yes or no?"

               "Eutha-what?" Rachel was clueless.

               "Eutha**nasia**." Chandler emphasized. "It's whether or not the criminals should get the death sentence." He explained.

               "No, that's capital punishment. Euthanasia is whether or not the terminally ill should be able to just kill themselves so they don't have to suffer anymore." Monica responded to Chandler's mix-up.

               "Oh! Right! Well, I think it shouldn't be done." Chandler began the debate. "It's just like an easy way out of things if you do it." Monica and Rachel both looked at him quizzically. 

               "You're actually opting to take the harder way out?" Rachel said in shock. They all laughed and Chandler rolled his eyes.

               "Well, I think it should be done. I mean, if you're suffering and you know you'll be suffering forever, why not just end your misery right then and there? Plus, if it was someone you loved who was ill, you wouldn't wanna see them suffer forever, would you?" Monica retorted back.

               "Yeah, but wouldn't you be sad if you couldn't see your loved one anymore? Wouldn't you be disappointed knowing they could've lived longer but they chose to end it all?" Chandler argued.

               "I would be sad, but it'd be relieving knowing they're not suffering and they're in a better place!"

               Mrs. McLean's voice interrupted their discussion. "Monica, can I see you at my desk. I want to see how far your group has gotten." Monica winced and slowly walked to her teacher's desk.

               "So Rach, what's your stance on euthanasia?" Chandler asked. He figured Rachel should get a say in this debate.

               "Well, I agree with you. Euthanasia shouldn't be done. It's kinda like murder." 

               "Oh…okay. So, that's it then. Anti-euthanasia. That was…easy." Chandler sounded a little disappointed.

               "So, see you all at the game tonight!" Ally shouted as she left. School was over and in about 4 hours Monica and Ally were going to have their soccer game at the park.

               "Yeah! Bye Ally!" they all shouted. After a quick snack at Arturo's, the gang headed home. At 6:15 pm, Monica and Ross left their house to go to the soccer field. They met up with Ally, Phoebe, and Rachel.

               "Hey, where's Chandler and Joey?" Ross wondered aloud.

               "Oh, they went to get hotdogs or something." Rachel said.

               "Hotdogs for a soccer game? Never really heard of that." Monica laughed. She and Ally were dressed in their dark green uniforms and were ready to play. Ally played defense and Monica was a goalie, but after realizing she was competitive and could run, the coach put her as a forward.

               "Monica, Ally, c'mon! We have to warm up!!" their teammate, Erica, called out. Twenty minutes later, the rest of the group found seats and the game had begun. Monica had the ball and was taking it down the field when her opponent pushed her down. 

               "Yeah! Good job Jamie!" The coach from the other team yelled out. This game was a lot rougher than usual since the two teams were rivals.

               "Oh come on ref!!!!" Phoebe shouted from her seat. "Did you see that foul!?! Are you blind??!" Rachel shrank down in her seat and pretended not to know her. By half time, two people from Park West had already been hurt and three people had been yellow-carded. The score was tied, 1-1. 

               "Ally! You have to be more aggressive! Get in there! Don't let them pass you!" Joey could here the coach yelling at the team. This game was one of the most important games. "And Monica, cross the ball to Jan! Cross it to the center!! That's the only way you'll score!"

               "Hey Joe, are Rachel and Chandler…y'know, going out?" Ross asked him while they waited for the game to resume.

               "Uhhhh, yeah. Why?" Joey didn't know how Ross was handling this.

               "No reason, I just…I just wanted to know." Ross was hiding something from Joey and he could tell.

               "Hey man, are you okay with this?" Joey started. "I mean, I heard you used to like Rachel."

               "I **used** to like her. I don't anymore Joey. Just…forget I even said anything." Ross was trying to avoid the subject. He glanced at Chandler, who was sitting next to him. He was talking closely and softly to Rachel. Ross couldn't help but shiver slightly and didn't notice, but he winced when Rachel laughed and touched Chandler's shoulder. He saw Rachel hand him some jellybeans that Chandler had bought for her and he saw him eat them. He saw her laugh. He saw him smile. He saw her throw a jellybean at him. He saw him flirtatiously hit her. He saw them talk. He saw them. What he didn't see was this entire thing coming.

               The game resumed seven minutes later and the crowd was back to normal, cheering and yelling. However, Rachel and Chandler seemed preoccupied in their jellybean-eating, napkin throwing fiasco. Ross tried to ignore them and focus on the game. Focus on the team. His sister…

               "Monica's down!!" Joey yelled and stood up. The referee blew his whistle and the game stopped. So did Chandler and Rachel. They both stood up and craned their necks to see what was going on. 


End file.
